


Let the Sunshine In

by aerynthesebacean



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretending that they're you."A Seoksol drabble based on a dialogue prompt!!





	Let the Sunshine In

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.” Seokmin says while toeing the ground, eyes trained on the tiny rocks being moved by his shoe. “I just… nobody else makes me smile like you do, Hansol.” That name sounds softer on Seokmin’s lips, the use of it here somehow so much more intimate than any time before.

The small silence that lapses makes Seokmin cringe, “I shouldn’t have said anything, we’re best friends and I just made a mess of things,” he sounds angry at himself for it. His cheeks flush bright pink, eyes still focused on the floor, he feels embarrassed, he’d thought about what to say to Hansol for hours and hours, and it still sounded stupid to him.

He really shouldn’t have said anything.

But then a hand touches his, takes hold of his, and then clasps his. He looks up to see Hansol’s honeyed brown eyes looking at him, and they take his breath away.

“I’ve never seen you so shy Seokmin,” Hansol says to him.

“Please don’t…” Seokmin replies through a wince, and all it does is make Hansol giggle, and then say something to himself in English that Seokmin doesn’t understand.

_He’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met…_

It leaves Seokmin standing there, his hand inside Hansol’s two, his thumb now stroking the soft skin on the back, waiting for an answer.

It comes in the form of lips pressed against his, and his chest feels so much lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @/starrysoi


End file.
